


Threads Alternate Ending

by LadyPenn (i_write_a_lot)



Category: White Collar
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: Threads, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/LadyPenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threads Alternate Ending

**Author's Note:**

> -Wrote this after watching the episode, only just now got around to posting it. I still don't own White Collar.

“Hey, Steve…” Neal said, grinning when he came to a halt in front of him. Ghovat turned, and suddenly Neal froze, going pale as he saw the gun aimed directly at his chest. The Ghovat turned, saw one of the agents in disguise running towards him, and then reacted faster than Neal would’ve thought possible. One second, he was there, the next he was gripping Neal’s arm in a twisted position behind his back, and the pistol was shoved hard against his chest. Neal winced, started to struggle.

“Do not move.” Ghovat hissed into his ear. 

“Agent Cruz, let him go!” Agent Lauren Cruz, the girl who was in disguise as a runner/jogger, finally caught up to them. Neal winced as the gun twisted harder into his chest. 

“NEAL!” Peter shouted, and seemed to caught up as well. The girl was hopefully in safe hands, Neal hoped, and he was very relieved to see Peter. “Let him go,” Peter actually growled, and this time he really did sound menacing. Looked it too. 

“I think not, Agent Burke.” Ghovat said calmly, taking a few steps backwards, still clutching Neal tight and using him as a shield. Neal hated it, being used against Peter like this and unable to do anything. “He proves to be a very effective hostage, yes? If you do not want him hurt, you will tell your agent to lower gun, and you will do the same-ugh!” Suddenly Neal was released, and he stumbled forward. Peter leaped forward and grabbed him yanking him away from Ghovat, as Jones helped Cruz tackle him from behind, and struggled to cuff him. Peter checked Neal over, even as he was asking, 

“Neal, are you okay? Neal?”

“F…fine, Peter, I’m fine.” Neal said, wincing. He knew he had a good sized bruise, and his arm hurt a bit from being twisted in the unnatural position, and he was a bit shaken, but beyond that he was fine. Peter breathed a sigh of relief. 

“I shall blow girl up!” Ghovat snarled, holding his cell phone as he momentarily got away from Jones and Cruz swipped his feet out from under him. Jones grabbed Ghovat as he went down, getting a cuff onto one of his wrists.

“Can’t-the belt is in the water fountain. It’s now harmless,” Peter told him. Ghovat snarled, struggling against Jones, who dragged him away. Peter turned towards Neal. 

“You’re insane, you know that? What made you think to come after this guy, unarmed? You could’ve been killed!” Peter scolded. 

“Peter…you really looked menacing when you were trying to get him to let me go. But now you look like a father scolding a child,” Neal told him, and Peter couldn’t help it-he laughed.   
~*~

End


End file.
